Wicked Plot of the Incubus
by DarkMistress777
Summary: Adela, the Mortal Realm princess, was loved by Gallian, an interesting immortal. In turn, they were both betrayed - him, by his brother; her, by her cousin. She's then kidnapped and taken to Dark Realm, where the infamous demon of seduction, Ephialtes, will either break her or take her as his own. Will the incubus learn how to love before he decides to doom her soul to Hell?


**Wicked Plot Of The Incubus**

_Dark Realm, Year 2042_

It was late at night when a pair of eyelids fluttered several times before they decided to open. Just barely, two disoriented hazel orbs were revealed to everyone and everything around them. These lost eyes belonged to a young woman, a very confused young woman at that.

Once she had fully stirred and was completely aware, she took a few glances about. Back and forth her eyes roamed. The room she was confined in was cold, damp, and dark. She couldn't even see the frothy breath escaping her quivering lips.

Finally after observing her surroundings, her heartbeat began to slowly accelerate. And although it was so dark in the room, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was not in her father's castle.

Upon recognition, salty tears suddenly clouded her vision in utter fear, but not a single drop fell from her lashes. _Where was she?_

The side of her head was pounding with an extreme migraine. The only cloth that was protecting her body from the freezing air was her exquisite dress, layered in lavender and white silks. Her long brown locks were undone from its previous style, it dangled annoyingly in her face, but her small golden crown still remained on top of her head. Her maid had pinned it on rather well.

The young woman rocked her bound form over onto her front and arranged her body to sit up with her knees underneath her for support. She half crawled and half stumbled to the thick bars that held her prisoner. It was so difficult to maneuver one knee before another, especially being hogtied. Albeit it was loosely, but still not an easy task.

When she reached the iron bars, she laid her right cheek against them and breathed heavily. "Where am I?" The young woman wondered out loud.

She peeked around her small, dank cell again. It appeared she was all by herself in there, with no way out and no one to help her, so she didn't even bother to yell for someone to do so.

Her burning eyes were still wet with unwashed tears. She refused to cry, until she seen the huge bright red moon through the bars of the window in her cell. Instantly, the tears began to stream down her beautiful face.

In her defeat and anguish, she fell over to her side and bawled. Her screams of sorrow filled the black cell, reverberating off of the walls, mocking her pain.

Soon, her tears had stopped falling and an intense anger had filled her. I am a princess, born of noble blood, she thought haughtily. Still she had been captured, during her birthday ball that her father, King Phillip, had thrown for her. It was her eighteenth birthday. It was suppose to be magical and special.

A smile lifted her lips when she reminisced about the young prince she had been dancing with before all hell had broken loose. He was such a handsome man. Bright blue eyes, black hair that shined like silk. His lips were full and she wondered what it would have been like to kiss them.

The castle had been attacked by disturbing demons. Her father hollered at her to run to the safe house, and she had done so. However, once she reached the door, someone had hit her over the head, and she'd immediately blacked out.

Who had dared to strike the princess of Mortal Realm? Why was she bound and thrown into such an ominous dungeon? Many questions ran through her thoughts like annoying ants.

"Why am I here, in such an evil realm?" Frigid chills served as her blanket, making her whole body quiver something fierce and her straight, white teeth to chatter. Numerous tears stained the apples of her petite cheeks. Her back throbbed due to laying along her side on the stone floor for hours on end. Her bound wrists and ankles were bruised and chafed from the coarse rope rubbing her skin raw.

Needless to say, there was no hope left in her bones. No faith to keep her attitude on her predicament positive, because she was alone.

All alone.

Suddenly, the doors crept open with a loud screech. She heard the hiss of a match being struck and light gradually crept closer to the cell she was being held captive in.

The princess's ears picked up the sound of footsteps as they came ever nearer. The light was approaching her confined form. Soon it was illuminating a whole half section of the dungeon and she lowered her head in fear of who was walking towards her.

Once the intruder reached her bound form, all sound stopped.

Her head lifted slowly. She squinted her hazel eyes, attempting to dim the brightness of the flame, so she could take a glimpse at who was standing in her line of vision.

As soon as her depressed orbs adjusted to the luminous glow, they widened drastically in disbelief.

"No, it can't be!" she gasped and her heart pounded with a mix of hurt, betrayal, and anger.

The person in front of her was a twenty-nine year old male with dirty blond chin-length hair and envious green eyes. His tall height caused his lean physique to tower over her tiny frame. A sinister, amused grin lifted the corners of his thin lips.

The princess couldn't figure out for the life of her why he was there, in such an evil realm; and she knew for certain that she was indeed in Dark Realm. Her gut instincts had told her so many hours ago.

He let out a light laugh. "Princess Adela, my dear cousin. How are you coping with your accommodations? Are you quite cozy?"

"Malek, what is the meaning of this?" she questioned, her throat a bit scratchy.

"I bet you _are_ wondering why, aren't you?"

Adela cried out. "How could you betray us like this?"

Malek sneered at her, "How?" He took speedy strides up to her and grasped a handful of her long hair. "I'll tell you how."

She winced and tears lined her lower lashes. "Please, you are hurting me."

Malek completely ignored her sobs. "Your father is an abomination to the crown. After I put him six feet under, I plan on ruling Mortal Realm."

"No! You wouldn't do that to your own uncle." The look on his face told her otherwise. Her eyes were wide, frightened. "Even after all he's done for you?"

He jerked on her hair, forcing her to raise her chin and look at him. "He is the reason my father is dead. It should have been him on the throne of Mortal Realm."

Malek dropped her soft tendrils and turned his back on her. "But no, your dear ole' daddy got in the way by murdering his own brother."

"Liar!" Adela yelled hysterically. "My father has never had a cold or murderous bone in his body. He is not a barbarian." She seethed, completely outraged at the audacity of her cousin's words and accusations. "Since you have such a vendetta against him, then what was the purpose of kidnapping me and bringing me here to Dark Realm?"

He faced her again with that same infuriating smirk. "Ah, so you _do_ know where you are. Let's just say that my master has a certain interest in you." Malek stormed towards her and grabbed her bound hands.

Adela gulped. "Who is your master, Malek? Whose castle is this?"

"You're about to find out." he answered her while cutting the ropes around her wrists and ankles with his pocketknife.

Malek gripped her hand in his, hoisted her up, and lead her out of the damp cell. They moved through the grimy dungeon and up the cement steps.

Adela tried to pull free. She shouted at the top of her lungs for him to let her go. But he would not budge. He only laughed at her frailty.

Down countless number of hallways they went, taking lefts and rights, going straight through this and that doorway. She really began to question if they were ever going to find her cousin's master.

That is, until they came to a dead halt in front of a massive set of metal doors.

Malek knocked on the door only once. "Enjoy your new room, cousin, because you're going to be here for a very long time."

Adela didn't have a chance to retort as one side hurled ajar of its own accord. The thundering sound of the door smashing into the wall echoed through her ears, taunting her, telling her of the horrors she was about to face as soon as she entered.

She turned toward the opening, her eyes tearing up. Adela expected someone to be in the doorway, waiting for her, yet there was no one.

But who opened it, she questioned herself, silently fretting if it was Malek's master.

Adela had such an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She panicked and her heartbeat quickened. There was no way in hell that she was going in there. Desperately, she raced away from the door, intent on escaping.

Nevertheless, Malek had been anticipating her escape attempt and restrained her before she had the chance. He twisted her right arm behind her, her bones popping slightly. The amusement in his eyes sickened her as she cried out in pain.

Malek ripped the tiara off of her head and admired the beautily encrusted jewels. "I'll need this for proof later."

"Why do you need my crown?"

He chuckled. "Adela, as soon as Uncle hears about his precious daughter's demise, after I fought so hard to save her, he will be vulnerable and will die quickly."

"You murderer!" she screamed in enmity.

With great force he shoved her into the room. Adela skid to a stop before falling to her face. She would have given him a good thrashing if he hadn't already shut the door and locked it behind her.

What a bastard, she exclaimed in her thoughts. A light breeze rushed passed her and Adela shrieked. Terror had gripped her heart instantly. Not knowing what was in store for her, Adela backpedaled to the door.

She tried to wrench it open, but nothing happened. It would not budge.

She was indeed in a heap of trouble. Her mind was running rampant and she sucked in a deep breath as she spun slowly around, wondering if it was Malek's master or some other relentless creature there in the room with her.

To her surprise, she saw no one. It didn't help matters that it was as dark in that spacious room as it was in her cell. Irregardless, she was still terrified.

Adela instantly felt a strong evil presence in there with her. The hair on her arms and the back of her neck rose and goose bumps littered her flesh. Tears, due to sensing demonic powers, filled her lovely hazel orbs.

Her eyes darted from side to side in an attempt to find the demonic creature. When she looked in front of her, she panicked for what seemed the fortieth time that night.

Two red leering irises shined brightly and hungrily. And, to make matters worse, that hunger was solely directed towards her.

The entity chuckled nefariously in its throat as a red candle flared to life. The being's laugh was very masculine, and it made Adela's nether regions tremble, confirming the male's power. He lifted the blazing stick to his face, unveiling his identity to the frightened princess - the identity of Malek's master.

Adela's hand flew up to her lips to hold back her screams. No wonder she was feeling aroused by his chortle. She shook her head in incredulity, pressing her back hard against the metal door.

She recognized that face very well.

It was her greatest fear. _He_ was her greatest fear.

The being who had plagued her dreams for over ten years.

The most wicked and immeasurably powerful demon to ever exist for all women. The master of seduction himself. The most feared incubus ever known; ever since the beginning of time; ever since the creation of each realm.

"No! You aren't real!" she cried out. "You are suppose to be dead!"

"Welcome to Dark Realm, Princess Adela." His voice was deep, sultry, alluring. She could feel it caressing her everywhere, lingering at her most sensitive areas. She gasped at the sensation of it.

He was clothed in black silk pajamas. The bottoms rode low on his hips celestially. The shirt was long-sleeved and completely unbuttoned, exposing his robust body.

She could only stare transfixed at the amazing god-like creature before her. Her eyes roamed everywhere, memorizing every detail, every sculpted muscle, every bit of his tanned skin.

Finally, after her thorough scrutiny, they landed on his magnetizing amethyst eyes. The purple orbs glimmered as he gazed at her beguilingly.

"Wait a minute!" she spoke loudly, although she thought it was to herself. "His eyes were red a moment ago."

The stories she had heard about Ephialtes were true. He was very bewitching. Absolutely captivating. Completely delicious and sexy.

"How correct you are, Princess." Ephialtes started to walk over to her, resembling a prowling wild animal, stealthily stalking its victim, right before its strike of death. "My eyes change, depending on my mood."

Adela heard herself groan wantonly at the sight of him. "And just what mood were you in for them to be red?"

Ephialtes grinned slyly, his eyes darkened to crimson, and his tongue licked along his upper left fang. "Hungry."

Adela gasped, spun around, and banged on the metal door once more. "Let me out of here! Please, someone help me!"

The Princess's entreaties only reached deaf ears.

Seeing that nothing was working, she pounded on the door with the sides of her fists harder, until bruises and small cuts appeared. Her blood began to sprinkle the flesh of her hands.

Ephialtes inhaled deeply and was behind her in a flash. He seized her wrists into his palms. His virile abdomen pressed into the middle of her back.

Adela sharply drew in a breath, feeling his arousal harden against her. The innocent princess became apprehensive at that, as well as the heat of his body. Everything about him was easily overpowering her senses.

He was hugely tall and had to lean down to whisper in her ear. "No one will save you here, Highness." He moved her to face him.

"And why is that, Ephialtes?" Could she have sounded any more desirous? Adela wanted to slap her forehead in exasperation.

Ephialtes deliberately lifted her hands to his lips and his tongue cleaned the tiny crimson shower from both. He moaned in pleasure at her exquisite, pure taste, and gazed into her disoriented orbs.

Adela gulped at the raw lust in his own amethyst eyes. Her mouth was completely dry. Her mind went blank. Her breathing hitched, pinning her cleavage against the front of her dress.

"Because, Princess," he finally replied, "you belong to me now." His voice was husky, sensuous, when he addressed her.

Ephialtes glanced down at her heaving breasts and again his eyes changed to a radiant red. He was hungry for her in many ways.

Her words got caught in the middle of her throat. Every time he talked, she lost train of thought. Every time he talked, she wanted to sigh with absolute unadulterated pleasure. Just hearing him speak in such lustful tones left her a panting mess each time.

His whole persona screamed sex.

And why wouldn't it? He was the demon of sex and seduction.

Adela began wondering what he looked like, all over, completely nude. Completely sexy, more like, her inner voice responded.

With a gasp, she hastily erased her impure thoughts before he could get a chance to read her mind. That was not a door she wanted to open.

She pushed against Ephialtes and wrenched her hands free. Her frightened eyes turned hateful.

"Never!" she hissed.

Ephialtes gave her a knowing grin, "Oh no? I would beg to differ, my sweet."

"Why is that?"

The incubus chuckled. "Dear Princess, whenever a thought is lustful, I hear it loud and clear."

Adela's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She was so ashamed at her unrefined thinking and could no longer face the incubus who had caused them. She turned her back to him.

"Don't be repentant, Princess." Ephialtes stepped behind her and laid his hand down on her shoulder gently. "You are only human, after all. It is perfectly normal and healthy to have carnal thoughts and desires.

Adela pivoted around and poked his chest with her right index finger. "Not for a princess, it isn't. I am suppose to remain chaste and pure, in every way possible, for my husband, whenever I do find a suitable suitor." Her hand dropped, as did her head, in sorrow. "That is, of course, if I ever get out of here."

"You are never leaving, Adela." Ephialtes growled. "Best get use to being here for the rest of your life."

She tiptoed backwards, shaking her head in horror. "No! You cannot keep me here! You can't! Please, let me go." Her sad hazel eyes rose to meet his and turned enraged. "I will find a way out of here. You cannot imprison me forever, Ephialtes."

"I think not, my sweet. You can wish for your freedom till you are blue in the face, but you will never leave my castle. You..are..mine." He slyly pulled out a small black crystal and pointed it toward the wall. "Watch closely, Princess, this is something you have to see for yourself."

Adela glared warily at the object inside the incubus's hands. She witnessed a small light hit the wall and gradually grow in size. It manifested into a golden ring, and in this ring was misty blue-gray fog. As it cleared, what Adela saw made her wail out as if someone was murdering her.

Her two brothers were being held in captivity. She watched in remorse while they were beaten to a bloody pulp by lower and grotesque demons. Their handsome faces appeared deformed by the blood, the bruises, the lumps and bumps, the cuts, the gouges. It was a nightmare. A horrific nightmare that just got worse as each second ticked by.

Not able to take anymore, Adela fell to her knees and put her hands over her face. Tears had already begun their trail and streamed down her cheeks.

Adela uncovered her eyes and called out to her brothers, hoping that they would hear her voice. "James! Michael!"

Her voice was becoming so hoarse and raspy, and she soon realized that they could not hear a single shout from their sister.

Ephialtes knelt down and captured her chin with his left hand. "You see, here's the deal, if you agree to hand your soul over to me, they will live. Both will be transferred safely back to your father's castle in Mortal Realm." He slid his hand through her hair in comfort.

"And if I refuse?" she sobbed.

"Refuse and I'll have them killed right now, right before your very tear-filled eyes." His tone was dangerous and his eyes changed to pitch black. "They will suffer in Hell for all eternity. It's your choice."

Adela was speechless. "I-I.. Why are your eyes black? Are you going to kill me?"

"Black is when I am passed pissed off." Ephialtes informed her. "And why would I kill you? You, my dear, are a great asset to me."

"James.. Michael.." she whispered so softly that it would have been difficult for anyone to hear her. But the incubus surely did.

"Here is a thought to ponder on," he murmured into her ear and nibbled on it for a second. "Would you condemn them to death and torture for all eternity, Princess, just for your own freedom? Surely a loving sister, such as yourself, would not do such a heartless thing."

The image of her brothers disappeared. Adela lowered her head in defeat. He had won. The incubus had won.

Her tears still cascaded down her face, marring it with depression. This was her tribulation. Yet one thought remained, I have to save my brothers.

James, Michael, and Adela had always been very close to each other while growing up. Sure, they'd picked on her, but what older brothers did not?Adela would do anything to keep her flesh and blood siblings alive. She would die for them.

She was willing to do whatever it took, even if it meant making a deal with the demon in front of her. Her hands clenched into tight fists and, with determination, she stood.

"I-It..Alright, it's a deal."

"Perfect!" Ephialtes huffed out a laugh and rose to tower over her. "Let's get started with the binding ritual. Once this ritual is completed, there is no leaving me. Ever!" He glided the pads of his fingers against her cheek softly. "Understand?"

Adela smacked his hand away from her face. Rage burned in her eyes to very depths of her soul and mirth shined brightly inside his deep amethyst ones.

"My father will send his best to come for me. So be prepared, you accursed incubus."

Ephialtes's triumphant smile turned sinister, malicious. His eyes again were the shade of black. He hauled her up by the hair on her head and lowered his mouth to the side of her neck. His teeth gnashed only once close to her throat, not clenching her skin just yet.

He inhaled her scent, placed a lingering kiss along her rapid pulse, rapid with fear, and chuckled against it in amusement.

"You think I am scared, precious?" he declared softly. "Obviously you have no idea what I am capable of. No idea how strong I really am. But you've heard rumors, have you not?"

Adela gripped her cross necklace and held it in front of her. "God is stronger."

Ephialtes let out a thundering laugh. "Holy relics do not faze me. Prayers do not keep me away. You know, maybe I should give you a taste of my powers, dearest Adela."

She shook her head to and fro. "No, please!"

"But, my dear, someone needs to teach you a lesson about my kind." he stated. "Who better than myself to teach you some respect? That's right, no one!"

After the last words left his lips, his grip left her hair and he vanished in plain sight causing her to fall to her rear. The room turned pitch black once again. No light remained.

Adela lifted her hands up to her face to check if she could even see them. When she couldn't, her body shook with terrifying chills that drifted up and down her spine. She had a bad feeling about this.

Her breathing increased tremendously. Adela had no clue whatsoever how he was going to prove his powers to her. She didn't know how far he would actually go, or if he would take her virtue.

She spun around in every direction desperate to find him. Ephialtes was nowhere. And there wasn't even a single hint of his power, of his magic.

Adela ran to the door. As soon as she touched it, the whole thing melted away and in its place was the wall. There was no escape.

"This is an illusion." she told herself out loud. "It has to be."

Adela felt around the wall for some form of exit. She found nothing and immediately began to break down emotionally.

"Please, let me out of here." She slammed her already battered fists gently against the stone wall. Adela heard a deep chuckle come from behind her. Her heartbeat stopped for a split second and she held her breath.

It was then that she felt his presence.

"Leave me alone." she sobbed, releasing the air from her lungs.

Princess Adela realized her hair was being lifted from her neck. Her thighs quivered as she felt soft lips searing her skin. His touch left such a tingling sensation in her dampening center.

It was maddening.

She turned around to chastise him for getting so close to her - too close. Again no one was there.

Her stomach churned in nervous knots. She was so nauseated from her fear and anxiety. Everything she had went through while in his castle was emotionally taxing.

Gusts of wind whooshed passed her in every direction. She shivered, though not from the cold. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. The royal damsel could hear his quiet laughs echo throughout the room.

"Are you scared?" he whispered behind her.

Adela didn't bother to answer. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that she was indeed terrified of him. Terrified of his power over her, especially since it was just a little taste he was giving her and not the whole thing.

Nevertheless, there was one thought running through her head, I do not want to experience the true power of the incubus.

Adela carefully moved around the room, looking for any sort of weapon to defend herself with. There had to be something; and once she found it, she would find her own way back home to Mortal Realm, after she freed her brothers.

Out of nowhere, a shiny object glimmered in her sights and she grinned. A bit of confidence as well as adrenaline swelled inside of her. Be careful, pride before the fall, she reminded her subconscious.

On top of a little nightstand was a sharp knife. It really had seemed to appear from thin air. The hilt was pure silver, as was the blade. It was just plain, but useful all the same.

Adela sneaked it into her hands with a firm grip and held it behind her back. Let him try anything now, she thought.

Ephialtes appeared merely inches from her face. She jumped sky high, startled. He chuckled.

A predatory glint flickered in his red eyes, surveying her every move. He had to stifle a laugh after seeing her pull the weapon out and point it at him. Although it amused him greatly, Ephialtes heeded her courage. In all honesty, he couldn't get over how irresistible she seemed to him right then.

Before Adela could get to close to him, a burst of energy shot out from his hands, hurling the dagger away from the trembling princess. When it skid across the floor, it reminded her of the shrill sound of fingernails scraping against a chalkboard.

"Nice try, pet, nice try."

Adela ran to retrieve her weapon, sliding on her knees, and scuffed the first and second layers of skin. She constricted the silver handle. A sense of victory lit up her eyes.

Her bravery was short lived and she became terror-stricken as Ephialtes's long sword poked into her chest, between her cleavage. The blade wasn't penetrating through her flesh, but it was enough to make her blood run cold and drop the hilt of her dagger.

The incubus glided the tip of his blade up her neck gently. He stopped at the bottom of her chin and uttered a strong simple command. "Stand."

Her breath got caught in her throat. "Please, no!"

Ephialtes growled and his eyes darkened to gray. He was getting mad. "Now!"

Adela nodded and rose to her feet slowly. "Ephialtes, I.."

The blade followed her every move. "Not a word, Princess, not one single word."

Adela cried out when he motioned her forth. She strained in her pleading to make him see reason.

The incubus's eyes glowed black, as he was very angry at her refusal. He pierced her skin a little deeper to get her to obey.

Though, he did have to admit, she was making his cock throb the more she defied him. He loved a challenge.

She felt a tiny trickle of her blood run down her flesh and she shook violently with anxiety, like a leaf in a tornado. There was no other choice, she had to obey him.

"Forgive me, Ephialtes. I'll be better, just don't hurt me. I.."

Ephialtes held up his other hand to quiet her. Once she was within reach, he grabbed her wrist and spun her body into his, holding the sword against her neck.

The grip on his weapon slackened and it fell out of his hand, clattering and clanking as it hit the floor. He immediately wrapped his arm around her mid-drift, confining her against him.

Ephialtes kicked the sword from him and turned her to face his wrath. He gazed into her scared eyes and chuckled, his fangs prominent. He took great delight in her anguish and terror.

He gripped her by the shoulders and guided her to the wall. They came to a halt once he felt her back touch the stone barrier. He shifted her long hair to the side and out of his way.

Ephialtes kissed her pulse, slithering his tongue against it and the small cut caused by the blade of his long sword. Her blood was simply divine.

The incubus soon felt his virgin princess relax in his hold and seen her lean her head to the side more, silently surrendering to his fascinating touch. He grinned against her fragile throat as he heard her sigh in innocent pleasure.

His hands roamed down her arms and secured her wrists. He was not rough in any way, and he raised her arms above her head. His fingers laced with hers, holding her hands to the wall.

Slyly, he placed both into one palm and brushed his digits through her hair. So very soft, he thought, clutching a handful possessively.

"Damn, I want you so fucking much."

Adela's heart beat erratically at his words. "Why?"

Ephialtes did not answer, for it was obvious. "Oh, my sweet Adela, do you even know the extent of my want for you?"

"No, tell me," she whispered.

"How about I show you." Ephialtes brought his lips to hers and kissed her with every ounce of passion within him, muffling her moan.

There was no other word to describe it. It took Adela's breath away. Their lips melded together perfectly. It was as if they were made for one another.

He knew she didn't realize what was happening. She was too caught up in her own fantasies, wanting his expert mouth sucking at her neck next. Ephialtes hastily obliged. He suckled at her flesh until he saw a faint bruise.

"Do you want me, as well, sweetheart?" he lured her.

Adela's mind was all fuzzy. She couldn't think to save her life. All she could do was feel. And he was making her do exactly that.

"You don't have to reply," he whispered in her ear. "I already know."

"How?"

He chortled a bit. "I can hear what you're thinking. Every little lewd thought that passes through your mind. Remember?"

That broke the spell over her quickly. Her eyes caught his, trying in vain to read them. The intensity inside them brought forth a rosy blush.

"Yes, I do."

"There is no limit to my powers, Princess." Ephialtes declared haughtily. "I can make you orgasm by just wishing it."

Adela cleared her throat. "You are bluffing. No one has that kind of power."

This time he laughed. "Yes, pet, keep mentally asking yourself why you feel a connection with me." Ephialtes snatched her chin up, his eyes capturing hers. "You are so scared of losing your innocence to me at this very moment, even though I have yet to compel you fully."

Her eyes widened. "That's impossible, you aren't using your highest power over me?"

"Not even ten percent of it. And, sweetness, you are correct to be terrified that I will make you willingly submit to me."

"Why do you say that? I can resist you." Adela muttered breathlessly.

"But do you want to?" Ephialtes moved behind her and slid his hand down her chest and into her dress. His right palm cupped her breast. He instantly did the same to her other breast with his left palm. His lips and tongue worked their magic on the side of her neck.

Adela held back a moan once his hands fondled her ample bosoms. She let out a long groan as she felt him kiss her bare collarbone and throat.

"Please, tell me, why me?"

Ephialtes's mouth ventured toward her ear. "I have watched you for a long time, love." He licked her earlobe and she sucked in her breath. "Your beauty captivates me."

"It's true, isn't it?" she inquired. "You're the incubus who's been haunting me in my dreams."

He challenged her stare with his own tempting gaze. "Indeed, I am he."

He clasped her hair and tenderly pulled her head to the side again. "We are mistaken as vampires, you know."

"Why?" she breathed out the question, giving in to his temptations.

Ephialtes's mouth connected to her pulse for a brief second. "By the method we use to mark who is ours."

The meaning behind his words dawned on her before Adela could say anything and he plunged his fangs deeply into her vein. She opened her mouth to scream, yet nothing would come out. Her blood seeped down her back and chest as he sealed her fate.

Princess Adela felt herself getting weaker and he still denied her any remorse, or her freedom. Her arms drooped, almost lifelessly, and dangled at her sides.

She was about to pass out. Another second more, she would be trapped in oblivion.

Ephialtes pulled as much blood as he could into his mouth. He had to weaken her. Her will was too strong for him to conquer her.

He had never tasted life's essence as sweet as hers though. It was intoxicating. He was in such bliss and he knew he'd never get enough. His thirst would never be sated.

In a lustful frenzy, Ephialtes removed his incisors from her, turned her towards him, and his hand grappled the front of her dress. He instantly ripped it open, exposing her perky breasts to his keen sight.

"You are exquisite." he rasped, completely taken aback by her beauty.

In her vulnerable state, Adela allowed him tear her clothing. It wasn't like she was able to stop him. But if she was going to be naked, so was he.

Bravely, and at a snail's pace, she slipped his shirt off. Adela gasped at his god-like features. He glanced down at her with blood still dripping from his chin.

She was amazed at how attractive he really was, even though her sanguine fluids stained his lips. She could only imagine what his actual naked form looked like, and she desperately yearned to find out.

"You're beautiful." she stated, her tone loving.

He was handsome, sexy, hypnotically gorgeous. It was no wonder why he easily attained any woman he wanted. Just one look at him would make any female eager to tear their clothes off themselves, spread their thighs, and beg for his invasion.

Ephialtes had black spiky hair that appeared so soft to the touch. Adela ran her hands through it and leaned his head down to her throat once more. One would think they were lovers. She found herself wishing that they were. Yet was it even possible for an incubus to fall in love? Were they capable of such an emotion?

"Mark me, Ephialtes."

He gawked at her in amazement. His eyes changed from red to purple within nanoseconds. He had no idea why her surrender made him admire her so, but it had.

"Please, Ephialtes."

His quick nod was all the reassurance she needed. Although it was painful when he first struck, it had changed to a mind-blowing experience as he bit her a second time. She cried out, passion dulling her senses and serving her helpless.

Ephialtes acknowledged her heart fluttering slowly and pulled his fangs from her flesh for the final time. He had to refrain from taking all of her blood, for she was extremely weak, to the point of no return. He couldn't have her dying on him, especially since he had Adela in his trap, and she would never escape him. He would make her his for all eternity.

His thought immediately caused him to release her. He told himself it was so she could get her bearings, but deep down he knew it was because his mind was acting crazy, too crazy for his liking. He had to distance himself from her.

Why the fuck am I thinking so foolishly? I am acting like a lovesick puppy. Incubi are incapable of love, his inner self battled for a semblance of sanity.

Ephialtes heard Adela's groan and looked over at her. He laughed silently as he witnessed her frail body sway back and forth. He knew she was about to black-out due to blood loss. Perhaps he had taken too much.

Adela's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell forward. She waited for the impact of her face meeting the floor, but it never did. She felt herself inside of strong arms. One eye pried itself open and she seen that the incubus had caught her in his arms. What threw her for a loop was him hugging her to his chest.

Ephialtes could have sworn fear entered his brain at the vision he had of her almost falling to her face. He couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt. To mask his concern before she realized it, he lowered his head down and licked up the remaining blood from her chest. He wanted Adela to believe he was just hungry for her supreme taste once more.

There I go again! What in the hell is wrong with me? This is not normal for the most powerful incubus. I have to reign in my feelings, or she will be my undoing, he continued to be at war internally.

The incubus lapped up the blood from his lips and grinned. Despite his mental struggle, there were many things he craved to do to his virgin princess. And, at that precise moment, he had to bind her to him by performing the last stage of his claim - sex.

It was imperative.

Ephialtes had heard every thought race rampant throughout her mind numerous times upon removing his shirt. Honestly, he couldn't be anymore pleased that she was that attracted to him. Good hell, he wanted her. He needed her. But he would never reveal that to her. Never!

She is attracted to me. So what! Every damn woman who sees me is, but why does it matter to me that she is? What the fuck is wrong with me, his emotions fought him even more.

Adela was very attracted to him, there was no doubt about it, and he loved the fact that his appearance was helping with his achievement. He was definitely going to use it to his advantage.

But don't hurt her, his mind scolded him.

Ignoring his inner voice, his eyes, now a deep amethyst, caught hers. Ephialtes could tell she was confused, but spellbound. He had always made it a sport, a habit more-like, to play all sorts of sadistic games with his victims. Yet why didn't he want to do the same to her?

Again he manipulated her arms by raising them above her head. He predicted that no fight would commence. The corner of his lips curved into an alluring grin. His eyes continued entrancing hers. He then lowered his head to her chest. His tongue performed its magic as he licked the hardened peak.

Adela's heart raced. She was on an emotional roller coaster. The infamous demon of seduction was making her feel so many of them; fear, pain, pleasure, excitement. However, there was another emotion there, deep down. What it was, she couldn't tell. She just knew that it was there.

Still, let's not forget the most forbidden emotion for her to experience - lust - and she was unquestionably lusting after him. Good God, her head was spinning out of control.

Ephialtes's hands traveled down her stomach to her inner thighs. He grappled both sets and lifted her long legs about his waist. One arm mashed her body flush against his.

Ephialtes cupped her breasts with a single palm, kneading them one by one, taking his time with each. He easily pushed her back into the wall as he took one nipple inside his mouth. His lips latched onto them and strongly suckled until he felt her body tremble with desire. He sensed her resolve shatter instantly.

The stone was about to crush her spine it seemed. However, Adela did not care. His seductions were her pains antidote.

She couldn't hold back any longer. A breath-like moan escaped her lips. She was losing her focus. Why am I allowing this, she wondered.

Ephialtes listened to her thoughts battle for control. He knew then that he wasn't the only one having thoughts that were unlike him. She was as well. What forces were at work?

He decided to take the temptations up a notch. His hand bunched her long dress up and ripped it in the center. With skill, he slid his hand into the dress and gripped her naked thigh possessively. He inched his fingers into the side of her undergarment. His lips curled into a smirk once he felt how moist she really was.

Knowing that no man had ever touched her so intimately gave him more power over her. It was apparent that Adela's guards were breaking before him, and so easily. He could take her at that very moment and she would not resist him. Hell, she would welcome him.

He gazed into her eyes. Fuck, she was so perfect, and her body did things to him that no other immortal or mortal ever had. Ephialtes made up his mind then and there that he would not doom her soul. He would keep her as his own.

Was he falling for this mortal? Were Incubi capable of love?

Ephialtes's finger opened her folds and his thumb massaged her clitoris. Again she moaned for him. His teeth nibbled her nipples extra tenderly. He groaned once he inserted a digit into her slick cavern. She was so tight, so hot, and so very wet.

He wanted Adela, but the time was not right. It was way too soon. The ritual was not yet complete.

Once his mark was finished, he would seal the deal with taking her virginity. He'd make her yearn for his touch every night. Beg, she would. And when she could not handle it anymore, then and only then would he take her. He'd fill her vaginal walls with his cock to the brim.

Ephialtes was exceptionally gentle with Adela as his finger plunged into her petite hole deeply and unhurriedly. Her climax was close and building up to be an intense explosion.

He could not wait until her insides clenched around him. In his thoughts he imagined what it would be like, feel like, when her walls milked him for all he was worth.

The powerful incubus was most definitely going to savor every minute of her release. Every moan that slipped passed her luscious lips. The looks of rapture on her beautiful face. The ecstasy in her innocent eyes. She was even more beautiful to him when seeing her as such a victim of seduction.

The marking ritual would be complete in four steps. Then, and only then, would she be his mate for all time.

The first step was already fulfilled - Partaking of her blood.

The second was almost finished, as well - Drinking her sexual fluids as soon as her orgasm releases.

The third - Exchanging saliva. That would be easy as pie. All he had to do was capture her lips in a searing kiss.

After those three were accomplished, the last step would be performed, but it had to be consensual - Receiving her virginity. Her blood would stain the sheets as he slammed into her, breaking her hymen.

Well, maybe not slam into her. For I do not want to cause her pain, Ephialtes's inner voice spoke. His knees bent partially and lips traveled down her stomach.

My sweet love, I just can't stop caressing you with my hands and lips, he thought. His urge to touch her was so strong. It's official, I think I am falling in love. Who would have thought that an incubus can love. And love her I do. If she will have me, maybe she will love me in return.

"You yearn, don't you, baby?" he huskily questioned her.

"Oh, yes." she replied longingly.

Ephialtes was close, so very close, to his achievement. He couldn't wait to spend eternity with her.

Suddenly, his mouth salivated. Her scent was driving him wild. It was so spicy and sweet.

The incubus couldn't hold back any longer, he dropped to his knees and hitched her legs over his arms. He could feel the heat of her sex through the barrier of her silky undergarment.

Ephialtes growled at the infernal cloth that blocked his view of her beautiful pussy and clutched it tightly. With one swift jerk, it was ripped off of her and he impatiently threw it behind him.

His scrutiny was unnerving and, at the same time, it made her feel sexy. Adela felt so appeased at the look in his light purple eyes.

Light purple? I hope that is a good sign, she confided to her subconscious.

Her thoughts did not escape Ephialtes's ears. "Light purple, you say? I must be lusting for you more than I believed if they are indeed lavender. You see, love, amethyst is my color for when I am feeling lust. It lightens the more intense the emotion is. When I bed you, and I will, they will turn completely white once I am sheathed fully inside your throbbing canal."

Adela shivered at his explanation in utter delight. "Red is hunger, gray is controlled anger, black is uncontrolled rage, amethyst and lavender is lust. What other colors are there?"

Ephialtes took an appreciative glance at her body and circled his tongue around her navel. "None."

Adela was too enthralled by her own lust to even care that he was touching her sexually, nor that she was entirely naked, yet she blushed each time his gaze crept down her form.

He raised her long legs once more and secured them about his neck. Her pretty drenched folds were right there in plain sight. He was starving for her juices. He wondered what she would taste like.

Will she be salty, sweet, or a combination? Hell, I want to burrow my face and suck her pussy dry, Ephialtes groaned inside his mind.

His resolve quickly faltered until there was no resolve left. He lowered his head to her beautiful warm center and inhaled her musky scent. He felt himself tremble with anticipation.

The incubus wasted not another second as he buried his tongue deep between her moist folds. He moaned against her and she cried out at the vibration. She was so delicious. By far, she was the best he had ever tasted. Like an exotic fruit, sweet and tangy all at once. Better than any woman he'd ever had. They paled in comparison to his soon-to-be mate.

Ephialtes's appendage slithered against her vaginal walls, exploring every crevice. He was intent on finding all her special spots, to detonate her succulent juices, so that they exploded into his waiting mouth.

Adela cried out at the alien sensation taking over her. The beating of her heart sped up every minuscule of a second.

This is what I have been missing all along? This wonderful feeling, she mewled in her head.

Ephialtes greedily lapped up her leaking desire. "That's it, my love, let yourself go."

Her insides were clenching, throbbing, readying for release. His thumb rolled her pleasure button, his rhythm and pressure heightening her ardor. Her legs tightened around him and she rubbed her sex into his face. At that moment, he affirmed that she had reached her precipice.

Adela was screaming in absolute pleasure. Whatever his tongue was licking against caused her body to convulse and buck madly. She never knew four-play could be so damn good.

Oh yeah, that's the spot, she moaned gratefully in her thoughts.

Ephialtes circled his thumb around her clitoris again, earning a sensual cry. He listened to her subconscious and internally smiled. She was praying and hoping that he never stopped working her swollen bud.

That is something she will never have to worry about. I will never stop pleasuring her, his inner voice said.

Ephialtes, rather content, purred against her as mouthwatering fluids drenched his tongue and lips. She was sopping wet and so ready. Hell fire, her taste was simply to die for. He flicked the end of his thumb against the swollen tip her bud one last time.

Before she could catch her breath, he started licking her g-spot hastily, over and over, back and forth, up and down. She was so sensitive as he stimulated her to the max.

Ephialtes surveyed the princess toss her head back. He loved the sight of her back arching like a cat in absolute surrender.

And then, without warning, it happened.

Her climax ripped through her and shook her to her core. It was mind blowing. It was sensational. It was exhilarating. It was overwhelming, but in a good way.

"Oh..uh..yessss.." she screamed, bucked her hips, and ground her pussy onto his lips and tongue.

Ephialtes made sure not one drop missed his wanton mouth. He let her ride out her intense orgasm before he pulled away and lowered her shaky legs to the floor. His eyes stared into her glassy ones and he stood to his feet amazed.

It wasn't what he seen in her that triggered his astonishment. No, it was what he felt inside of himself. It was outrageous. It was remarkable. It was phenomenal.

I cannot believe it. Here this was suppose to be a punishment for my brother's stupidity, and yet I have found my life mate, his inner self laughed happily.

Ephialtes believed that Adela looked like a goddess who had just had the best sex throughout her immortal life at that moment. She was perfect. She was astounding. And he loved her, there was no mistaking the fact.

He grabbed her face with gentle hands and slid his hands through her long locks. He cradled the back of her head and leaned down to collide his lips against hers. The look in her eyes was telling him to kiss her. To consume her in every way possible. To make her his.

Ephialtes was reaching the last step of the binding ritual. He was just a breath away from her.

Almost there, he thought joyfully.

Their moment was suddenly interrupted once he heard impatient pounding on the door.

Ephialtes growled loudly and his eyes turned pitch black. He fixed Adela's dress to cover her slight nakedness. He didn't want anyone seeing his mate's beautiful body. She was his. Every bit of her.

Along the wall were two clamps for her wrists. He did not want it to scare her, but he knew his little love wouldn't be able to keep herself upright. He confined her fast, his palm lingered on her cheek, and he gazed at her lovingly.

More insufferable banging filled his ears and he growled once again. He left her side and rushed to the door.

"I am busy." he hollered.

"Too busy for your brother?" The person asked with a voice even deeper than Ephialtes's.

Adela's foggy brain cleared and she found herself bound to the wall. Before she yelled out, she heard another man's voice in the room. Was Ephialtes going to allow some other have a go with her? For some reason, her heart shattered at the thought.

The princess thrashed and pulled; however, her bindings held her, kept her immobile. Her heart started beating erratically at both men's tones. It was confirmed that the other man was an incubus as well. She caught herself yearning for Ephialtes's kiss. Wishing for his lips, touch, seductions to return.

"Gallian, please, come in." Ephialtes stated and opened the door.

"Is he just going to leave me like this?" Adela whispered to herself.

Ephialtes laughed under his breath. "My dear, we wouldn't want you escaping." In a flash, he was in front of her. "Now, would we?"

"Just who are you jabbering to, Ephialtes?" Gallian questioned and stepped into the room.

He shut the door and that was when he saw her. If he had a working heart, it would have ceased from beating. She was absolutely breath-taking to him. But he hid his emotions quite well and sauntered toward her and his brother.

"I am talking to this delectable woman, Gallian." Ephialtes answered, his eyes still the shade of black. "Meet my concubine." He reached his hand out to touch her cheek.

"Do not touch me." Adela hissed, secretly heartbroken. "I will never be your whore, Ephialtes. Release me at once."

Ephialtes's eyes flashed from black to sapphire blue, then to dark navy blue, and black to black. He chuckled. "And if I don't?"

"My father will have your head. That I can guarantee." she said heatedly.

Gallian moved closer to her. "And just who is your father?"

His close proximity was making her nervous. Her stomach churned in knots. His long raven hair curtained his shoulders as it reached his mid-chest. He had eyes unlike any she had ever seen. They were so hypnotizing in their dark blue-violet hue. He was taller than his brother. His complexion was very pale; his lips so smooth and full.

Before she could say anything, Ephialtes answered for her. "Her dear daddy is King Philip."

Gallian spun around on his heels and looked at his brother. "What? You brought a mortal to Dark Realm and not just any mortal, but a royal?" He was furious.

"I did not. Malek captured her for me." Ephialtes replied nonchalantly. "I made him believe that I would turn him into an incubus if he did that one simple task for me."

"I do not care!" Gallian hollered, his eyes black as spades. "She is King Philip's daughter, his only daughter. He'll send his sons after her. That is all we need is Prince James, The Mighty, and Prince Michael, The Destroyer, along with Mortal Realm's fucking army, to storm the castle. "

"Speaking of my brothers," Adela butted in. "Have you set them free like you promised?"

Gallian's eyes widened. "You kidnapped all of Philip's children? This is going too far. You are going to cause a damn war. And if my memory serves me correct, that already happened thirteen years ago, which is why everyone believes you to be dead."

"They were only a part of my plan." Ephialtes told him with a grin.

Gallian slapped his hand against his forehead, exasperated. "What plan, brother?"

Ephialtes played with a lock of Adela's hair, all the while never taking his now amethyst eyes from hers. He was lusting for her again. "I had to make sure the deal would turn out successful."

Gallian gritted his teeth together. "You threatened her brothers lives, didn't you?"

Ephialtes's orbs blackened as he faced Gallian and, in a raised, authoritative voice, he bellowed, "So what if I did! Who are you to question what I do and how I do it? I made you and I can destroy you."

Gallian's own darkened eyes narrowed. "You are allowing everyone who thought you were obliterated thirteen years ago to know you are perfectly alive. That is what I am saying, you twit."

"They have not seen me." Ephialtes growled. "They only think that Malek betrayed them. That he has taken up my mantle. Besides, I wasn't nearly as powerful back then as I am now. My "death" transformed me into a more powerful incubus demon. Have you forgotten so soon, brother? It was I who imprisoned the great Lord Lucifer and trapped him inside of his own purgatory."

Gallian rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh, forgive me my ignorance, Lord Ephialtes, "the most powerful conqueror". I shall refrain from speaking anymore."

Adela watched both brothers battle it out with words. They were kind of comical to her. It was as if they were only two human brothers arguing about mundane topics. She had to hold in a giggle when Gallian used finger quotations.

Suddenly, the princess heard a voice in her mind. "I will free them and take them back to your realm, Princess Adela."

Someone was speaking to her telepathically. It sounded like Gallian's deep undertone. She glanced at the incubus brother in question. He nodded his head one time, silently telling her that it was him who was in her thoughts. She gave him a fast grin of appreciation and it left her face as quick as it appeared.

"Gallian, stop being a dramatic asshole." Ephialtes sighed. He rubbed his fingers against his temples.

"Fine, do what you want. Don't come to me when the kingdom is in ruins." Gallian yelled, stormed out of the room, and slammed the door.

How did he know my name, Adela had to hold back a gasp at the thought in her mind. It was never given to him.

Ephialtes laughed loudly. "Insolent fool. I swear he acts like a five year old sometimes." He turned and red eyes gazed hungrily at Adela. "Now, where were we?"

"No! Don't touch me." Adela shrieked.

Ephialtes smirked and roughly pulled her head to the side. His mark was still there. He traced it with a long finger. It was inviting him to take from her again, enticing his senses. He watched a tear trail down her cheek. He lapped it up with his tongue and moaned.

"Salty, but delicious." he groaned in pleasure. "If I recall correctly, you thoroughly enjoyed my touch earlier."

The incubus lifted her legs, enveloped them around his waist, and held them there. He brushed his clothed, hardened groin against her sex and she gasped in a breath.

"You still crave my touch and so much more. Thoughts do not lie, my sweet, nor does your body."

"It was a spell. Some type of dark magic you Incubi perform on women." Adela mentally slapped herself after she said those words. She just knew that she would be eating them.

"By all means, let me show you an Incubi's full power." he told her sadistically, his eyes black.

Me and my big mouth, Adela hissed to her subconscious.

Ephialtes shoved her legs away from him and took a few steps back, away from his mate. He watched her hungrily and started to chant in a different language. He wanted to make her regret mouthing off to him like that.

Regret, she shall, his inner voice hissed. He'd make her suffer - sexually.

Adela began to feel very strange. Someone was touching her everywhere; her breasts, her thighs, her clitoris. It even felt like someone was sucking on her neck.

Her intimate center slowly began to pulsate. Her nipples hardened. Her breathing hiked up a notch, or three. Her body trembled violently. Her back arched as she cried out. It was too much, too intense. Her sexual juices poured down her thighs. She desperately needed release.

Ephialtes chuckled softly. He watched her writhe against the wall, still confined by the wall clamps. His little spell was working wonders, and he loved it.

His tongue started to flick inside his mouth. He heard her scream in absolute bliss. She was caving so well.

Ephialtes still remembered what it was like plunging his tongue deep inside of her. He reminisced about how he'd feasted upon her nectar until she had almost passed out from exertion. Even then, he hadn't stopped. Not until he had had his fill and the second step of the ritual had been thoroughly completed.

Adela was pulling, jerking against the clamps, wanting to hold, caress, whoever was doing this to her. Whoever was making her feel such a sexual hunger, an immense passion, was driving her insane with lust. All she could think about was Ephialtes, and that it was him physically handling her.

"Please, stop. It is too much."

Ephialtes could not take it anymore. He had to feel her. He needed to be inside of her.

With a sensual growl, he unlocked the clamps and picked her up into his arms. He rushed over to his bed and laid her down. There he watched her, listened to her moan out as his spell continued to control of her.

Dominantly, he shredded her dress with long claws that grew from his blunt fingernails. He positioned himself on the mattress and spread her long legs apart. The incubus crawled between her slender limbs in anticipation.

Ephialtes gazed into his love's eyes and lowered his head to hers. Even as his breathed tickled her lips she moaned. His mouth collided against Adela's in a spectacular kiss. He dove his tongue in, flicking it against hers sensually.

Once the exchange was efficient, his hands gripped underneath her knees, forcing her legs to stay opened. He pulled away from her lips and kissed her jaw, her neck, her breasts. She was a drug to him, so addicting, and she tasted like sweet candy. Every part of her.

Adela scrunched the sheets in her palms. Her back arched upward. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She panted and moaned. She cried out each time his tongue performed its magic all over her. She did not even care that he was Ephialtes, the most powerful incubus ever known. The only thing that she cared about was him making her feel this good for the rest of her life.

It was painful how much she craved him. Her lust was spiraling out of control and she comprehended that she would not remain pure much longer if he kept up his ministrations. It took everything within her to not scream for him to take her, to make her his forever. "Stop" was not a word in her vocabulary at the moment; for she definitely did not want him to cease what he was doing.

In an instant, his clothing was discarded. He saw her observe his erection and chortled.

Oh my! How is that going to fit, she wondered. Her eyes bulged out in amazement and fear. He was enormous. She decided to voice her inquisition.

"How is that going to fit inside of me?" she asked, clearly worried.

"Do not fret, love. It will fit. You were meant for me." Ephialtes's thumb found her swollen nub. He circled it, played with her pleasure button.

Finally, it was time. He kissed her deeply again. His hand gripped his cock and he placed it at her entrance.

"And now, my darling, you are mine." Ephialtes stated and shoved himself deep into her core, breaking passed her barrier.

Adela screamed. It felt like he was ripping her body in half. It felt like her soul was being brutally jerked from her. Again she screamed. It was agonizing. She thrashed against him. It hurt too much.

Ephialtes bellowed a dark, evil laugh as she wailed in anguish. He had attained his prize. Adela, the Mortal Realm princess, and her soul, was his for all eternity. His eternal bride.

When his mate began beating his chest and crying, he held her to him and soothed her. He felt the overwhelming need to protect her at all costs. He coddled and consoled her the best he could. It was breaking his heart seeing her in so much pain.

"It will be over soon, my love, my beautiful mate." he whispered. She then relaxed and he realized that it was done.

_Deep In the Castle of Dark Realm_

Gallian slammed his fist into the stone wall in his bedroom. Indentations of his knuckles were left as he pulled them out of the wall. He could not believe his brother had kidnapped her, especially knowing the feelings he had for her when he'd seen her nine years ago, when she was barely sixteen. She was beautiful then, but maturity had surely enhanced her beauty.

He remembered it well. It was during the summer season in Mortal Realm. He had just come back from his nightly hunt and heard a gorgeous song being sung deep in the woods. He followed the lovely songstress's voice and it led him to Adela. She sat at the edge of a large fountain, twirling her fingers in the water. Her laugh was even musical as the little golden fishes suckled at her fingertips.

Gallian moved to her slowly, this lovely siren, trying not to make a sound. He wanted to caress her soft looking thick brown hair. To gaze into her bright hazel eyes. Eventually, his foot stepped on a twig and it made a loud snap. He disappeared in the shadows once more, before she could catch him. He was just too scared to approach her.

Adela spun around quickly with a gasp. Her eyes searched the area for any perpetrators.

"Who's there?" She saw no one.

Adela breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she realized it was safe. Her smile returned and said goodbye to the fishes. Unknown to her, Gallian watched her turn around and ran hastily back to the castle.

"He knew damn well." Gallian hissed under his breath. "I have to stop him from ruining her. She does not deserve such treatment."

After those words, he heard her torturous wail. His heart fell and tears of blood, due to his vampire side, angrily burst forth from his inhuman eyes. Gallian beat into the wall even harder. He lifted his head and let out the most horrifying roar.

His own brother had stolen his love from him. He felt betrayed.

Gallian knew Ephialtes was set on making Adela his whore. He hadn't a clue how he was going to fix this or how he was going to stop him. Still, he had to try.

"No!" Gallian rushed through the halls, mind intent on reaching her in time. He had to stop his brother from taking her soul. Her screams were traumatic.

He didn't have much time as he could feel her soul slipping from her. Just the energy of it was like an electric current flowing throughout his body. Her soul was pure, in every sense of the word, that he could tell. He opened the door and burst in.

"Let her go!"

Ephialtes looked up with a malicious smile. "You are too late, dear brother. She's mine for all eternity."

Gallian dropped his head in shame. He had failed her. He had let the love of his life down. He growled deep in his chest and looked up at Ephialtes in hatred. His fists clamped tightly along his sides.

"You bastard. You knew I loved her." Gallian seethed.

Ephialtes chuckled. "Of course I did. Let this be a lesson to you. Once you are Incubi, brother, you cannot fall in love. Claim them, yes. Fuck them, yes. But love?"

"I am half vampire, too, you son-of-a-bitch. They are capable of loving, as am I; unlike you." Gallian countered.

"Then you are weak." Ephialtes hollered. "As punishment for your stupidity, Gallian, you will watch as I fuck your love and she cries out my name in pleasure."

"No!" Gallian yelled.

All of a sudden, Gallian's feel felt glued to the floor, trapped in its place. The lust demon was too powerful for Gallian to break his hold.

Ephialtes grinned and lowered his head to Adela's blood covered vagina. He flicked his tongue against her sore opening, his saliva healing her raw flesh. She moaned out and pushed herself against his mouth. He chortled in his deep seductive voice and ate her pussy ravenously.

"Oh, my sweet incubus, never leave me." she worshiped him. "Never stop..uhhh..fucking me with your tongue...yeahh.."

It was so hard to watch her submit to him. Gallian cried silently to himself. Her words were tormenting him.

This was his own personal hell. It was all Ephialtes's fault. He did this to him. Nevertheless, he felt responsible, as well. If only he had never told his brother that he had fallen in love with the Mortal Realm princess.

Ephialtes groaned. "Tell me who you belong to. Who is your master?"

"You are." she hissed in bliss.

"And what does my princess want her master to do to her? Tell our guest."

Adela's spellbound eyes stared directly into Gallian's. "I want my master to fuck me. I want him to eat my pussy. I am his. I belong to the incubus. I belong to Ephialtes."

The incubus laughed in victory. "Such a good girl."

"Always, for you."

"You deserve to be rewarded," he praised her. "What does my bride want her master to give her?"

"I want to feel you inside me." she declared with a moan. "I want you to take me, love me, want me."

"Consider your wish granted, my precious." Ephialtes lifted her spread legs and bent them to her sides, slamming his hard cock into her abused hole.

"Love me." she screamed, over and over, tormenting Gallian all the more.

Ephialtes continued to fuck her in front of his brother. He was delighted to see the anguish on Gallian's face and sense his heart breaking. How dare he think he can have what is mine, he growled possessively in his mind.

"That's it, my princess, come for me." And she did, hollering that she loved the incubus, that she loved Ephialtes.

Ephialtes spilled his seed deep inside her womb. He embraced her tightly. She let her head fall to the side, inviting him to drink from her. He lowered his mouth to her throat and sank his fangs in. His mouth curved in a grin once she sighed in ecstasy as he drank her blood. The way she held him to her made him triumphant in every aspect.

Ephialtes ceased from taking anymore and released his incisors from her neck. He laid her down on the mattress and covered her naked body with the silk sheet. He felt territorial with his mate. Nevertheless, he made the mistake of not hiding a certain emotion from his eyes as he gazed at his mate.

Gallian seen it and roared in rage. "You love her? I thought that Incubi could not love?"

Ephialtes snarled and protected his life mate. "I did not intend on loving her, Gallian. But, yes, I do. And, yes, I made her my mate."

"Why? If you recognized you could love, why did you take her from me? Why did you not hand her to me?"

"I am selfish, Gallian." Ephialtes sighed, knowing he couldn't keep up his uncaring facade anymore. "When the ritual to bind her to me was halfway completed, I found out then that she was my life mate. Brother, she is the other half of me. She is the soul that frees my imprisoned heart. But I will tell you this, I give you free reign to find your life mate. Forgive my deceit. Find her, you will want to, trust me. I will not stop you, or take her. I will kill anyone who dares to try. You have my word. You both will be safe here."

Gallian was shocked, and that was putting it loosely. After minutes of soaking in the new information, he spoke. "I will hold you to that, brother."

Ephialtes cuddled next to Adela, clutching her to him. "I would like to make love to my mate again, Gallian. If you would be so kind, please shut and lock the door on your way out. And inform the servants that we are not to be disturbed."

Gallian lowered his head and turned around. "Be good to her."

"Oh, and one more thing, brother," Ephialtes whispered. "Find her quickly, because you will feel whole once more. She will free you."

"Thank you, Ephialtes." Gallian walked out of the bedroom door, his heart torn asunder. He had lost her. His first love. But she was meant for his brother, his maker, all this time. He only hoped that he would find his one true life mate.

_Inside Lord Ephialtes's Bedroom_

Adela felt content. Sure, everything she had said to Gallian had been the incubus talking through her, but she couldn't be happier.

"Ephialtes, do you even love me? Or am I just a prize to you?"

Ephialtes kissed the top of her head while stroking Adela's soft hair. "Yes, my sweet, I do love you. I always will. After all, you are my life mate. My soul."

She smiled. "Really? I love you, as well. I don't understand it, but I do. I should hate you."

"And I should want to doom your soul." Ephialtes stated.

"When your brother came in the first time and you were fighting over taking me and my brothers, your eyes turned blue and dark blue." Princess Adela told him. "Why?"

Ephialtes was confused. "I don't know. They never have been that color."

"Where there any foreign emotions you were feeling at the time?"

He thought long and hard for a moment, and his eyes widened in shock. "Fear and sadness. I feared you hated me, and it saddened me."

"So blue is sadness and fear." Adela whispered. "I was heartbroken when I thought you wanted me as your concubine only." A tear fell from her left eye.

Ephialtes wiped it away with his thumb and murmured lovingly, "I would never want you as that. I want you as my wife. I only said that to deter Gallian. Forgive, my precious. Please know that I love you dearly."

Adela smiled happily. "I do now. And I love you, Ephialtes, The Mighty Conqueror."

After Adela's joke, he grabbed her and tickled her sides. "I will now conquer you!"

Adela laughed and squirmed. "Okay, okay, I give up."

"In all honestly, my beautiful love, you conquered me." Ephialtes embraced her. What he said was the truth. She conquered his evil heart. He would never be the same again, yet neither would Adela. Both sighed, feeling content, wanted and cherished. And they knew that it would be like that for all eternity.

_The End_


End file.
